Collector of Feathers
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Pemuda itu merupakan jelmaan dari bulu-bulu biru yang kukumpulkan. Yang menemaniku sepanjang malam ini. Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina". [AU]


**Collector of Feathers**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/AU/OoC**

Tatkala setiap insan bertebaran mencari dampingan, sang hawa itu sendiri termangu sendirian. Buku di tangannya menjadi satu-satunya kawan, bicara kepadanya perihal banyak hal. Gadis itu tak merasa kesepian, ia berharap memang untuk dapat memiliki barang satu saja teman. Namun, ia tak suka bersua untuk dusta, pun tak suka menggunakan dayanya untuk ria.

Sang gadis manis bersandangkan nama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cerdas yang memonopoli nilai maksimal dari satu angkatannya. Ia gadis yang pasif. Tak mengikuti klub apa pun dan memilih mengisi luang waktunya demi sebuah buku yang menggoda untuk dibedah, atau demi sebuah hobi yang sejak dahulu tak kunjung surut nilainya untuk ia aktivasikan. Mungkin terdengar sumbang. Akan tetapi, Hyuuga itu memiliki hobi mengumpulkan bulu dari burung-burung yang berterbangan di langit dan dapat dengan bebas mengepakkan sayap mereka. Ia merasa bulu-bulu itu terlihat indah dan membuat hatinya sejuk. Ia mengumpulkan setiap bulu yang tersebar dengan tekun dan mengumpulkannya dalam buku koleksi bulunya.

Hyuuga itu kembali menepi dari keramaian. Berkumpul dengan kesendirian, ketenangan dan privasi. Ia bersandar pada sebuah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Di pangkuannya sebuah buku bertempat. Ia terkejut ketika beberapa bulu terjatuh ke atas pangkuannya. Cukup banyak.

Bulu itu berwarna biru tua dan tampak kemilau diterpa sang mentari. Hyuuga merasa takjub, lantas ia membuka lembaran buku koleksinya dan menempatkan bebuluan itu di sana. Waktunya sangat pas. Gadis bermanik lavender itu akan menempatkan bulu-bulu unik itu pada sebuah buku khusus yang berlainan dengan koleksi sebelumnya. Karena, bulu tersebut merupakan koleksinya yang terelok sepanjang ia mengumpulkan banyak bulu.

* * *

Hinata masih belum mengerti bulu apa itu, yang diketahuinya hanyalah bahwa tatkala bulu-bulu itu bertaburan ke arahnya, tak ada satu pun burung yang mengangkasa. Lantas dari mana sang bulu berasal? Hinata angkat bahu.

Gadis beraroma _lavender_ tersebut perlahan menepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor. Ia memasuki kelas karena lonceng pertanda jam masuk telah berdenting nyaring. Sang gadis membawa serta kedua bukunya dan melangkah menuju ruang kelas.

Di dalam kelas, beberapa gadis sebaya tengah ramai oleh topik seputar _valentine_ yang memang tak tunggu lama akan tiba mengingat hari ini adalah awal bulan Februari. Hyuuga tak merasa tertarik. Ia belum pernah jatuh cinta selama ini dan tak merasa terpikat oleh iming-iming _valentine_. Namun, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa iri. Ia pun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya melewatkan _valentine_ bersama seseorang. Hanya saja dengan siapa? Kekasih ia tak punya dan ia tak cukup pintar untuk menjadi seorang penggoda—dan tak sudi pula.

* * *

Sejak awal Februari kemarin, Hyuuga Hinata semakin dilimpahkan banyak keajaiban. Banyak orang yang menyanjung kecantikannya. Banyak yang memuji parasnya. Sang gadis hanya dapat tersipu malu tiap-tiap mendapat kata-kata manis bagai candu itu. Ia merasa tak memoles wajahnya dengan apa pun. Namun, gadis-gadis pun mengakui bahwa Hinata menjadi berbeda.

Hinata semakin disenangi kaum adam. Ia bahkan menerima banyak ajakan kencan pada malam _valentine._ Namun, ia tetap bersikeras menolak. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus bersabar menanti sebuah hadiah lezat. Entah apa, ia pun tak tahu.

* * *

Satu minggu pra hari yang para kekasih idamkan akan lekas tiba. Setiap orang baik lelaki maupun perempuan telah menyiapkan busana terbaik dan panganan terbaik untuk menyambut kedatangan tanggal yang disebut-sebut sebagai hari romantis.

Hyuuga kembali menepi dari keramaian. Memuarai kesendirian dengan mengistirahatkan diri bersama alam. Ia tertidur pulas. Merasakan semilir angin dan atap dirgantara yang memayungi sosok mungilnya di permadani bumi yang mengalas. Perlahan, Hyuuga Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengenai pipi pualamnya. Dua kelopak pasti terbuka.

Bulu-bulu yang berjumlah banyak itu seolah hendak mengubur sang Hyuuga. Laksana kelopal yang berguguran dengan hebatnya. Begitu berhamburan dan menjadi ranjang empuk bagi tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat kagum. Namun, di sisi lain keheranan. Bagaimana bisa bulu-bulu dalam jumlah banyak bisa bertaburan?

Kembali, Hyuuga angkat bahu. Ia mengumpulkan bulu-bulu tersebut ke dalam buku koleksinya.

* * *

Malam menjelang _valentine_, beberapa kawan di media sosial membuat topik seputar _valentine_ dan beberapa di antaranya terlibat obrolan perkara yang sama.

Hyuuga memandang ke luar jendela. Terasa sepi sekali ketika malam kian larut sementara orang-orang di sana saling berbagi kasih dengan yang tercinta. Bahkan Hanabi saja melewatkan malam ini dengan pergi ke luar bersama dengan kekasihnya.

_Lavender_ mengelereng sempurna. Bulu-bulu yang ditemuinya belakangan ini kembali temurun di depan kaca jendela kamarnya. Membuat ia serta merta membuka kaca jendela tersebut.

Hyuuga beranjak keluar dan membawa buku koleksinya, ia bermaksud memasukkan bulu-bulu itu ke dalam buku koleksinya kembali.

Seluruh bulu tersebut telah ia rekatkan dalam buku koleksinya. Hinata tersenyum puas. Ia hendak menutup kembali buku tersebut dan masuk ke dalam mengingat salju tengah menyelimuti seisi kota sehingga udara di sana teramat menusuk tulang sekali pun pakaian tebal melapisi tubuh. Akan tetapi, buku koleksi bulu biru Hinata seketika bercahaya terang dan menyilaukan. Bulu-bulu biru dalam buku tersebut terlepas dari rekatannya dan melayang. Mereka berkumpul dan membentuk suatu siluet. Siluet seorang pemuda berkulit sangat putih bahkan nyaris senada rona salju. Surainya hitam legam. Garis wajahnya tegas dan tubuhnya yang proporsional hanya terbungkus celana panjang sementara atasannya tak ditutupi apa pun karena sepasang sayap mega terbentang. Sayap berwarna biru seumpama bulu yang ia kumpulkan sejak 1 Februari.

"Aku datang untuk memberikanmu keajaiban satu malam, Hyuuga Hinata." Sosok itu berlutut di hadapan Hinata selayaknya seorang _butler_ yang memberikan tanda hormat pada majikannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu selama tanggal 14 Februari."

* * *

Hinata tak mampu berkutik. Pemuda yang terlampau tampan itu mengiringinya masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga. Ia telah melipat sayapnya sehingga kini ia tiada beda dengan manusia biasa.

Pemuda yang lantas mengekor hingga kamar Hinata itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sasuke. Seorang ksatria langit yang melandai ke bumi demi sebuah perjumpaan dengan Hinata. Menurut penuturan Sasuke, Hinata menjadi gadis yang dibicarakan penghuni langit. Dalam bumantara tak terpijak manusia, Hinata menjadi buah bibir para yang berbeda. Penghuni langit berlomba-lomba membahagiakan Hinata hingga Sasuke sebagai satu di antaranya yang beruntung dengan mendapat legitimasi seharian menemani Hinata dan membuatnya merasakan bahagia.

Hinata memang gadis yang sederhana. Dara jelita itu terlalu enggan merepotkan orang lain. Telatahnya selalu diperhitungkan dan tak asal bertindak. Itulah mengapa ia menjadi kembang yang laksana incaran para ngengat.

* * *

Seluruh manusia dara yang menggerumul di kawasan ramai tak mau buang-buang waktu sedetik saja untuk ketinggalan melihat tampas sang pemuda yang tampan. Para perewa yang mendampingi mereka mengakarkan rasa cemburu pada Sasuke. Tatapan kesal pun terarah kepadanya.

Hinata merasa bahagia. Dengan balutan mantel putih ia mengapit tangan Sasuke. Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu menurut saja. Ia menjawab ketika ditanya dan diam bila tak ada pertanyaan. Barangkali seperti boneka atau _operator seluler_. Namun, bagi Hinata, dengan adanya Sasuke saja ia merasa cukup. Sejak awal, Hinata telah terpukau dengan wujud Sasuke yang bersayap. Wujud yang benar-benar sesuai dengan pemandangan salju.

Sasuke memberikan Hinata banyak keajaiban. Mulai dari memekarkan bunga yang seharusnya tak mekar di musim ini, memadamkan listrik kota dan menyebarkan banyak kunang-kunang sehingga malam di kota lebih indah dengan penerangan temaram dari makhluk Tuhan.

Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Ia suka bagaimana pemuda itu memandangnya dengan kesungguhan. Ia suka bagaimana Sasuke tak pernah sejengkal pun berada jauh darinya. Ia menyukai bagaimana Sasuke kadang terlihat konyol dengan nyaris terpeleset hanya untuk mengejar gerobak _oden_ yang Hinata inginkan. Malam itu terasa bagaikan mimpi bagi Hinata. Mimpi satu malam yang bak Cinderella.

* * *

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di ayunan. Malam kian melegam. Mulai memuncak untuk sebuah pertengahan yang akan menghantarkan mereka pada tanggal baru.

"Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak."

Sosok pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia memunculkan setangkai tulip entah dari mana. Hinata tersenyum. Ia menerima setangkai bunga tulip tersebut dan mencium aromanya. Wangi.

Bunga tulip itu kemudian berubah wujud menjadi seekor merpati putih yang lantas mengepakkan sayapnya mengarah langit.

Hinata bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Itu belum apa-apa."

Sasuke menjentikkan jari. Air yang ada di sungai di sisi taman tempat mereka berada terangkat dan membentuk lumba-lumba yang tengah melompat sementara itu sebuah kembang api meluncur dan meletus di langit hitam. Warna merah, kuning dan hijau menyemarakkan malam. Lampu-lampu yang semula padam mulai menyala. Pemandangan indah ini menjadi hadiah istimewa sepanjang sejarah hidup Hinata.

* * *

Kebersamaan mereka merupakan suatu hal yang terbatas dan segala jenis perkara yang terbatas tentulah akan menemui proses akhir yakni perpisahan. Hinata tak mau kebersamaan bersama Sasuke berakhir. Ia terlanjur merasa nyaman meski ini adalah kali pertama Hinata bertemu Sasuke—lain hal dengan Sasuke yang telah lama menonton kehidupan Hinata di atas sana.

Gadis Hyuuga itu memasang wajah tak rela. Ia masih ingin bersama Sasuke. Jemari-jemari lentik sang Hyuuga menarik sayap Sasuke. Tak membiarkan sang pemuda melandaskan sayap dan mengepak di langit malam. Namun, apalah daya. Jarum jam kian berotasi. Tak lama waktu akan berganti. Hari istimewa ini haruslah disudahi.

"Kumohon … tetaplah di sini."

"Maaf."

"Meski aku memohon kau akan tetap pergi, ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Itu sebuah keharusan." Uchiha itu pun merasa tak rela. Ia ingin menetap lebih lama andaikan bisa. Akan tetapi, aturan adalah aturan. Pelanggar aturan disebut sampah dan Sasuke tak sudi disamakan dengan sampah. Sampah langit akan dibuang. Begitulah bunyinya.

Demi kembali menyenangkan Hinata, Sasuke mencabut satu bulu dari sayapnya. Ia membungkuk di depan tubuh Hyuuga yang setinggi bahunya.

"Ini untukmu. Kau tahu? Di negeri langit bulu menjadi simbol prosesi pinangan."

"Tapi, di bumi, tidak seperti itu. Lagipula untuk apa kau memberikan simbol ini jika sekarang kau akan pergi?"

"Aku pergi untuk kembali." Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dahinya dan Hinata beradu pelan. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sejenak merasakan suhu yang keluar dari kulit sang Hyuuga. "Aku berjanji untuk menemuimu di setiap 14 Februari. Sampai aku mendapatkan izin untuk menjadi setengah manusia dan tinggal bersamamu selamanya …."

* * *

Hinata mengeratkan jemarinya di tangan Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke mulai terangkat dan kibasan sayap mulai membawa sang pemuda untuk meninggalkan bumi. Dua tangan yang bertautan mulai berpisah. Sebagaimana perpisahan, selalu ada tetes air mata.

"Sasuke! Berjanjilah untuk kembali!" Tangis Hinata pecah. Ia meneriakkan nama sang pemuda yang seakan hendak menapaki rembulan. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Jemarinya bergerak memutar.

Tiba-tiba, salju temurun dari langit. Pemandangan malam yang eksotis. Hinata jatuh berlutut. Ia mencengkeram salju dan masih menangis. Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara seorang gadis kecil mengejutkannya.

"Hinata-_nee_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam?"

Pertanyaan Hanabi membuat Hinata membelalak. "_Eh_? Iya, ya? Apa yang kulakukan di sini?"

Hanabi angkat bahu. Ia segera membantu sang kakak untuk berdiri. Hinata tak mengerti mengapa ia ada di luar sana. Namun, ucapan Hanabi selanjutnya seakan membuat ingatannya sedikit jelas.

"Hinata-_nee_ … Hinata-_nee_ habis menangis?"

Hinata menyentuh pipinya, terasa basah oleh air. Air matakah?

* * *

Di kahyangan, para makhluk superior menanti kedatangan Sasuke. Banyak di antaranya merasa heran mengapa sang pemuda tampan itu harus menghilangkan ingatan Hinata setelah seharian bersusah payah membahagiakannya.

Sasuke melangkah masuk menuju sebuah cahaya benderang.

Ia tersenyum kecut. "Tak ada jaminan bahwa kami bisa bertemu kembali meski aku sudah berjanji menemuinya 14 Februari mendatang. Aku tak ingin memberinya harapan kosong yang akan membuat ia terluka. Maka aku menghapus ingatannya … dan jika kami ditakdirkan bersama. Kami pasti akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu Hinata akan mengingat hari istimewanya di hari ini, mengingatku dan aku akan berusaha agar aku menjadi setengah manusia sehingga pertemuan kami nanti bukanlah hanya sekejap mata belaka melainkan sebuah kekekalan."

**FIN**


End file.
